


I wanna die before I'm old

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, High School, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sad, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh used to sit alone, the seat next to his' never occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna die before I'm old

I-II

Josh used to sit alone, the seat next to his' never occupied. 

 

III

In third grade a boy moved to Josh's town and sat down next to him. 

Josh sat next to a boy with brown eyes and brown hair, always staring out of the window watching the trees. 

 

IV

Josh learned that the boy's name who was sitting next to him was Tyler and he didn't talk much. 

Josh sat next to a boy named Tyler who wouldn't pay attention to classes but stared out of the window instead. 

Josh sat next to a boy who never lost a word even if the teacher talked to him. 

 

V

Josh sat next to a boy who would wear long sleeved shirts and skinny jeans in mid summer. 

Josh sat next to a boy who sometimes showed up with a bruised eye or cheek. 

Josh sat next to a boy who flinched violently when someone tried to touch him. 

Josh sat next to a boy who didn't make sense and seemed to be one of the biggest mysteries of the universe.

Josh sat next to a boy who was fascinating. 

 

VI

Josh sat next to a boy who clutched a black leather book to his chest like his life depended on it. 

Josh sat next to a boy who wrote into that black leather book every second of the day. 

Josh sat next to a boy who muttered things under his breath and shook his head violently at himself. 

 

VII

Josh sat next to a boy who still stared out of the window and at the trees like they were the most fascinating things in the world. 

Josh sat next to a boy who was beautiful. 

Josh sat next to a boy who started crying when Josh approached him. 

 

VIII

Josh sat next to a boy he couldn't take his eyes off. 

Josh sat next to a boy who broke down in class crying when someone asked him why his cheek was bruised. 

 

IX

Josh used to sit next to a boy who had scars all over his body. 

Josh used to sit next to a boy who would stare out of the window the whole day. 

Josh never understood what was so fascinating about the trees. 

Josh used to sit next to a boy named Tyler. 

Josh used to have an occupied seat next to him. 

Josh used to pay attention in class. 

Josh used to be confused when he stared at the trees outside but now he understood. 

 

X

Josh sat on the seat next to the window staring out at the trees all day.


End file.
